


Strawberry

by Danganphobia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: If anything, one thing that Chloe ever dreamed of was pleasing Rachel.She hated how everything was sohardfor her. Struggling to come up with the right words to say. Being such an overall mess and a dork. It's quite embarrassing, but Rachel was always patient with her.It's unbelievable that Rachel can tolerate whenever Chloe turns to complete mush, because Chloe believed she couldn't even deal with herself when she had.





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I just wrote a little something for these two to contribute to the fandom and this is completely self-indulgent and written late at night since I craved new content. It's my first time though I hope to write more in the future, please do enjoy! ❤

If anything, one thing that Chloe ever dreamed of was pleasing Rachel.  
  
She hated how everything was so _hard_ for her. Struggling to come up with the right words to say. Being such an overall mess and a dork. It's quite embarrassing, but Rachel was always patient with her.  
  
It's unbelievable that Rachel can tolerate whenever Chloe turns to complete mush, because Chloe believed she couldn't even deal with herself when she had.  
  
Although, if anyone put themselves in Chloe’s shoes they can only imagine how good it felt.  
  
At first, good can describe how Chloe felt about being with Rachel… but now, it seems that things were slowly becoming different.  
  
Chloe began to notice the little things; these usually gone by unnoticed. Rachel's radiating body warmth when she casually slides closer to Chloe. How it motivates Rachel to take initiative, leaning against Chloe’s shoulder boldly.  
  
When Rachel holds Chloe’s hand during their late night trysts at the junkyard. A simple “Hey, Chlo” soft, silken and honey sweet- and Chloe automatically knew that she's falling hard and in too deep.  
  
Chloe started at Rachel's lips often. Her lip gloss must taste sweet. She couldn't taste them against her cheek, but the first time she tasted Rachel's lips, Chloe was drawn into a drug and became addicted. And her thoughts were proven right.  
  
“I'm wearing a new lip gloss.” Rachel had said. “Wanna know the flavor?”  
  
At the time, Chloe was over her head to comprehend fully what Rachel was getting at.  
  
She tended to be complicated intentionally, knowing that Chloe sometimes never knew what the hell she was talking about whether it be Shakespeare or shit about the renaissance.  
  
The truth is, Chloe just really liked hearing Rachel talk. She really liked listening to Rachel because Rachel always did the same..  
  
“Uh. I think so, yeah?” Chloe stammered. “Are you gonna give me the lip gloss so I can try it?”  
  
Wearing lip gloss wasn't Chloe’s thing. But she couldn't bring herself to confidentially tell Rachel that.  
  
“No.” Rachel laughed, rumbling through her chest beautifully and reticent. “I don't want you to try it Chloe, I want you to kiss me and guess.”  
  
It just felt so _easy._  
  
Chloe’s heart was pounding in her chest, and Rachel could practically sit on top of Chloe if she wanted to. Chloe wasn't going to back out of this.  
  
She was undeniably curious.  
  
“Uh. Now?”  
  
With another laugh, Rachel casually does what Chloe’s been thinking of all night - shamelessly, swinging a leg over Chloe’s lap to straddle her and gently placing her hands on Chloe’s shoulders.  
  
Rachel nods, before whispering, “close your eyes.”  
  
Chloe obliged. Rachel's sitting on top of her. Rachel feels light. Like a feather. And Chloe seems to welcome her churning desire for Rachel. Having no idea how to channel it. It seems that Rachel knows, and it's not a surprise that Rachel knows everything. She was able to read Chloe when they had only just met.  
  
Instinctively, Chloe’s hands were on Rachel's waist at the tenderness of Rachel's lips against Chloe’s.  
  
Rachel's lips were soft. Sealed perfectly with Chloe’s. Rachel tilted her head, and her nose brushed Chloe’s.  
  
Chloe can smell Rachel's strawberry perfume and automatically, she could taste it on Rachel. Chloe couldn't help but get a kick out of the sweet sapor, darting out a tongue to coax Rachel to open her mouth.  
  
Chloe observed Rachel's perfume matched the same flavor of the lip gloss she wore.  
  
Fruits were easy to pick up on. Flowers, maybe not so much. But flowers smelled fresh like Rachel and were beautiful like Rachel.  
  
A soft sigh Rachel let into Chloe’s mouth. Chloe pulled Rachel's hips taut to her own. Deepening the kiss. But they were both at a leisurely pace. Experimenting.  
  
Despite it being hesitant, there was hidden passion, something a hint of genitive lingering in the air around them. Rachel sucked on Chloe’s bottom lip, and Chloe can feel Rachel shudder as she ran her hands along Rachel's curves.  
  
Chloe desperately wanted to feel them. Leave her name burning on Rachel's tongue for days and mesmerize Rachel's bare skin, tantalizing and breathtaking.  
  
She could only think so much when Rachel pulled away, and Rachel's fingers were threading in Chloe’s hair. Making Chloe unlax.  
  
“Strawberry.” Chloe breathed in reply, she and Rachel locked gazes. Tonight Rachel was wearing strawberry. Chloe realizes she’s never knew what Rachel's scent was truly.  
  
It's an unspoken agreement that a taste test was just an excuse for Rachel to kiss Chloe. Or sometimes, when Chloe had done it.  
  
Chloe loved kissing Rachel. But it could only go so far, and it turned out they were both straying away from what they wanted.  
  
Maybe Chloe was fine where they were- however, with the way that Rachel tempted Chloe, the soft moans she lets out as Chloe leaves marks on her neck and the calling of Chloe’s name, fingernails digging into Chloe’s shoulders and the body contact Chloe craved to be skin to skin - she was at her limit.  
  
Chloe wanted Rachel to tell her what Rachel wanted. She wanted Rachel to say it. Say something. Something to fuel Chloe’s motivation to proceed and have Rachel guide her.  
  
Rachel was bold in many ways. She knew how to get what she wanted. Her prowess would have Chloe beneath her feet and yet she stalls, as if Rachel wasn't sure of anything for the first time.  
  
Chloe found that hard to believe. If this is what Rachel wanted Chloe to do in return… Chloe can admit it was endearing.  
  
Even when Rachel leaves kisses under Chloe’s jaw, nipping along Chloe’s neck she takes Chloe’s hands and put them where she knows Chloe wants them. Where she wants them.  
  
She shifts and moaned into Chloe’s mouth when Chloe squeezes her ass firmly, and still- Rachel can only say Chloe’s name in response and nothing else. Nothing further.  
  
They smoke a pack of Marlboro every other night and it becomes easy for Chloe to know that Rachel is desperate as she is. Chloe kissing Rachel, admiring the fact that she's tainted Rachel's alluring scent with that of faded cigarettes - until Rachel is breathing heavily with Chloe’s lips latched to her neck and her chest above Rachel's black tank top.  
  
It's so quiet that their laboured breaths are the only thing that could be heard aside from crickets in the faint distance. This had become a routine.  
  
Mostly, Chloe enjoyed Rachel snuggling up beside her and letting her eyes fall shut. How she laughs slowly and how it makes Chloe’s stomach churn.  
  
Rachel teases Chloe for looking at her so fondly, and Chloe would brush it off with a scoff. Rachel is beautiful and she smells absolutely divine. Her hair is pretty compared to Chloe’s own and Rachel's body was tempting to Chloe. She wasn't envious, she was awed at how perfect Rachel was.  
  
Chloe wanted to say many things. Rachel was unique, even if Rachel never thought so herself - Chloe was quick to argue against Rachel's doubts. Though Chloe was never good at comforting. She wanted to prove herself to Rachel that she meant it. She cared about Rachel's feelings and doesn't want to hurt them.  
  
Rachel liked Chloe’s attempts to console her. That alone was enough to assure Chloe that Rachel trusted her. There are times where she didn't want to talk. And Chloe lends her a cigarette and has Rachel rest her head against Chloe’s shoulder.  
  
“I just wanna be with you.” She said, and the small lightbulb in the car is turned off. “Is that okay?”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Chloe responds with understanding. She respected Rachel's boundaries and wanted to make Rachel comfortable.  
  
There were times where Rachel would come in and without spoken words Chloe becomes trapped by Rachel feverishly kissing her and using their time to willingly relieve Rachel's frustrations that became shared with Chloe’s.  
  
“I don't wanna talk about it, just kiss me.” Rachel softly implored. Chloe can't say no to that. Not when Rachel is vulnerable. So she wordlessly gives Rachel what she wanted. It's what Rachel says - and it's what Chloe wanted to hear more often. Chloe was hopeless, somehow, she needed Rachel to know that Chloe can do much more for her.  
  
Rachel didn't have to hesitate with Chloe.  
  
Chloe’s spending time away from home, and she sleeps in the makeshift bed in the backseat of the car. It used to be an impatient wait for Rachel to get out of school, though- there was much to offer in Chloe’s humble abode to keep her occupied.  
  
Rachel made her forget about everything else. Fuck everything else. Getting to spend time with Rachel has been the only thing on Chloe’s mind. It's been awhile since she's felt like she can enjoy herself once more.  
  
She felt like she could tell Rachel anything. Rachel found her amusing and was fascinated with what Chloe had to say. She was patient, she could be coy and taunting. She could be daring, gallant. Just as fucked up as Chloe was and it's like Rachel is all Chloe has left. She wished she was completely willing to follow Rachel wherever she went. Even if it was away from Arcadia Bay.  
  
Chloe wouldn't know what she'd do without Rachel. If she lost her. Rachel was like a damsel in distress, keeping Chloe captive in a never-ending cycle of longing and yearning to speak out their true feelings. They were always close.  
  
Chloe might just like holding Rachel's hand and talk about their shitty and complicated feelings, and not just their lives. How unfair it could be.  
  
As the days go on Chloe is okay with killing just a night with Rachel and nothing else.  
  
Her phone vibrates, her foot is kicked up beside the steering wheel when she gets a text from Rachel.  
  
**_[8:45] My parents aren't home tonight_**  
  
_**[8:45] I'll be there in a bit, but do u wanna stay there or come 2 my place?**_  
**_  
_** Chloe can consider Rachel's home welcoming despite having been there not too long enough. She responded.  
  
**[8:46]  ur place sounds dope**  
**  
****[8:46] u might as well hurry up before i change my mind**  
  
**_[8:47] eager are we, chlo? ❤_**  
**_  
_**_Maybe I am._ Chloe thinks. She's started smoking a new pack of cigarettes and Rachel shows up shortly after.

 

* * *

  
  
The walk to Rachel's home took quite a while, and Chloe registers that they have the house to themselves when they enter.  
  
“And alas, the only one left standing is none other than the queen herself in her castle. With no one else to take her throne from her.” Rachel emphasized.  
  
“So… your parents are on a date night or something?” Chloe asked, arching a brow. There it is again. Chloe looks around and she feels as if she's trespassing. That intimidation never seems to leave. Maybe it was due to she and Rachel being here unsupervised.    
  
“They had business to take care of and won't be back until morning.” Rachel answered normally, and the majority of the lights were off in the home. “No one will be here to witness your infiltration except for I, myself.”  
  
Chloe snorted. “You sure about that?” She asked cautiously. “Who knows, you might have spies or hidden bodyguards on your property.”  
  
Rachel giggled, and it's contagious enough to make Chloe smile sheepishly. Rachel approached Chloe, and in the dark- Chloe can still make out Rachel's features.  
  
“I'm a big girl, Chloe.” Rachel taunted, “I can take care of myself.”  
  
Chloe laughs again, her heart hammering in her chest as Rachel playfully shoved at Chloe’s chest, pulling on Chloe’s shirt. It made Chloe tense at how lithe and delicate Rachel's hands were. Her nimble fingers and how firm they felt.  
  
“You know what I'm thinking?” Rachel played with the hem of Chloe’s shirt.  
  
“I could guess, but it'll probably be wrong.” Chloe said jestingly.  
  
“Maybe,” Rachel said after a short laugh,  “You could be my bodyguard.”  
  
“...I think I like the sound of that.” Chloe blurted out a bit too eagerly.  
  
“I knew you would.” Rachel cooed. Chloe had a feeling where this was going. And she didn't want to stop it.  
  
“My knight and shining armor.” Rachel whispered, she chuckles before her hands trail up Chloe’s chest, leaning in to plant a kiss on Chloe’s lips. A peck that lingers before Rachel grabs Chloe’s hand.  
  
She's smiling elatedly. Pressing a finger to her lips. “Shh.” Rachel told Chloe.  
  
Chloe grinned as Rachel led her up the stairs. They were running, although they couldn't see - Rachel could probably navigate her home with her eyes closed.  
  
Chloe supposed she can relax now that it's just her and Rachel. Alone in Rachel's house…  
  
This was all too good to be true. Hard to easily grasp what was happening - that _this_ was happening.  
  
The door to Rachel's bedroom closes, and Rachel doesn't bother to turn on the lights. Neither does Chloe.  
  
Chloe can't even move once Rachel shuts the door and corners Chloe, until Chloe’s frame is backed up against the door.  
  
“Chloe?” Rachel's voice dropped an octave. And Chloe is holding back to the point where it surprised her how much she had bottled up. How utterly devoted she was to Rachel that even her voice can make Chloe’s stomach coil.  
  
“Do you know what the job of a knight is?”  
  
Chloe let out a small huff. “Who the fuck wouldn't?”  
  
“A knight protects their queen.” Rachel said regardless. “A knight makes their queen feel safe. A knight promises to respect their queen and swear to serve her. A knight is willing to do whatever the queen pleases of them. A knight is forever loyal and can never break their oath.”  
  
Rachel's hands are framing Chloe’s cheeks. Rachel drags out each word as she speaks. Chloe is utterly devoted to Rachel, and she knew she'd surely make a good knight for Rachel.  
  
“Do you know why, Chloe?” Rachel questioned, sentiment laced in her words.  
  
Chloe swallowed thickly. “It's what the queen wants. And so the knight will do whatever it takes.”  
  
“To fulfill her wishes and bring her the happiness she deserves…” Rachel whispered. “Even if it meant… escaping the castle, she wouldn't care for anything else if her knight was by her side.”  
  
“Then fuck the castle.” Chloe murmured, “My queen is all I need.”  
  
“Then swear to me that we wouldn't ever be separated…” Rachel replied.  
  
“I swear.” Chloe answered, without missing a beat. Despite her shaking breath and the uncertainty she tried to hide in those words. “A knight won't ever leave their queen. I'm not… going anywhere, Rachel.”  
  
“Then keep me company.” Rachel requested, capturing Chloe’s lips. They kicked their shoes off, refusing to part and deal with the loss of body contact.  
  
Chloe complied. After all, it was anything to please Rachel. She kissed Rachel back tenderly, and she tasted it again, the moment she had smelled strawberries hitting her nostrils when Rachel approached her.  
  
Rachel knows how Chloe loved strawberries.  
  
Chloe didn't realize she said it out loud when Rachel hums, smiling against Chloe’s lips.  
  
“I wore it just for you tonight.”  
  
Chloe was gone. Far too gone. Their kiss growing passionate pouring their heavy, raw emotions into it. Lips sliding over one another and the audible pop in-between to part and connect, and it manages rekindle the fire once more.  
  
“Fuck, Rachel.” Chloe whispered dotingly. Her hands are roaming from the small of Rachel's back and down below, grasping Rachel's rear firmly.  
  
How long Chloe had waited for this moment.  
  
“Chloe.” Rachel started. “I-”  
  
Chloe kissed her slow and with building fervor. “Tell me.” She urged. “I want you to tell me what you want.”  
  
Their mingled breaths mixed in with one another. Chloe’s arousal may have been doing the talking, however, she was desperate to have the say. Have Rachel's say. Because it was important to Chloe. It's all Chloe wanted to hear before she can give Rachel what she wanted.  
  
“I want you, Chloe.” Rachel confessed, sounding destitute. Fragile. And Rachel's mask is gone, leaving herself exposed. Vulnerable. A side of Rachel Chloe thought she'd never see again. Turns out Rachel can't control when she slips up, not in front of Chloe like how she does with everyone around her.  
  
“I want you to feel me, and I want you to touch me. Want you to give me the company I need from you.”  
  
“Yeah?” Chloe questioned weakly, they've been kissing and their lips are likely swollen, but Chloe doesn't want to stop.  
  
“Please.” Rachel panted. Chloe wasted no time hooking her hands below Rachel's thighs.  
  
It was the spur of the moment, but Chloe’s instincts acted on itself. Rachel was surprisingly light. Lifting Rachel, fingers in Chloe’s hair and legs wrapped around Chloe’s waist.  
  
Chloe securely held Rachel's thighs, as tightly as she could. Never wanting to loosen her hold. She gently lies Rachel down against the mattress, and once they kiss - neither of them desire to part from one another.  
  
Chloe groaned at Rachel sucking on Chloe’s bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth.  
  
Rachel uses the advantage to entrap Chloe with her legs and drawing Chloe to pull them flush together.  
  
Her fingers are slipping under Chloe’s shirt to feel Chloe’s skin, breathing through their noses- Rachel opens her mouth for Chloe to use her tongue and Rachel wastes no time returning the action.  
  
Chloe knows Rachel is more experienced that she was. However, with them both - it seems that everything was going slowly. There was no rush.  
  
Chloe wanted to keep it that way. In this state, Chloe wouldn't have liked to pressure Rachel.  
  
Heat emanated from their bodies, and the room had increased in temperature.  
  
Rachel helped Chloe pull her shirt over her head and toss it aside. Chloe wasn't wearing an undershirt.  
  
Rachel started to grab at Chloe’s belt loops to pull it off after unbuckling. Chloe didn't allow Rachel to go any further, even though they were both yearning. Chloe held Rachel's hands and kissed her patiently.  
  
“Don't be so slow, Chloe.” Rachel whined, Chloe couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's reckless attempt, silencing Rachel with a firm kiss to make Rachel loosen her shoulders and unwind beneath Chloe.  
  
“Relax.” Chloe advised, “I've got you, baby.”  
  
Rachel deserved to be loved properly, and thoroughly. Given the respect and attention she truly deserved. Rachel was always giving, and what she received may have not always been something that was genuine.  
  
This was her and Chloe. Rachel didn't have to pretend that she only cared for what someone wanted and not herself. Pretend that her own feelings never existed. That they didn't matter. They mattered so much more and Chloe wanted to show her that.  
  
Chloe wanted to show that she desired Rachel's wants more than anything.  
  
She undressed Rachel, slipping her flannel off her shoulders and revealing blossoming red skin under the moonlight. Removing Rachel's tank top and beginning to leave a trail of wet kisses along Rachel's ear, under, and down to her jaw. Below her neck and spotting the fading marks that resided there.  
  
Rachel shifted beneath Chloe, her breaths picking up and her knees drawing up to encase Chloe.  
  
Rachel smelled of strawberries and Chloe wanted to taste Rachel everywhere. It's all Chloe’s dreamed of, and to this extent - Chloe wanted to take her time with Rachel.  
  
“I've got you.” Chloe repeated. Unhooking Rachel's bra and putting it aside.  
  
“You really know how to treat a lady, don't you, Chloe?” Rachel teased, and it's expecting of Rachel. “You're making me swoon a little, and my heart's racing.”  
  
“That's all I want.” Chloe murmured, stopping at Rachel's breasts. “I must be doing my job then, ain't I?”  
  
“Almost like a natural.” Rachel moaned once Chloe closed her mouth around a rosy bud and a suction made Rachel arch her back.  
  
The noises that left Rachel's lips were enticing. Chloe drawing more out of her darting her tongue out to lave around and suck harder.  
  
The muscles of Rachel's stomach jumped, and she hissed. Chloe felt proud of herself.  
  
She ran her fingers along Rachel's other breast, kneading briefly. The flesh was supple under her hands and she marveled in how Rachel's nipples hardened.  
  
Rachel unconsciously spreads her legs, and Chloe thinks she could get drunk off Rachel's noises alone. Her pants tugged down her legs and discarded.  
  
Her moans were soft and breathy - Chloe beginning to mesmerize Rachel's sensitive spots and giving Rachel the most attention there at each and every one of them, including below her abdomen marking Rachel's body and painting them with her lips.  
  
All Chloe could think of was Rachel.  
  
Rachel's soft calling of Chloe’s name. Rachel shuddering under Chloe’s touch. Rachel allowing Chloe to keep her company. To touch her. To show Rachel how much she meant to Chloe.  
  
To show Rachel she's not going anywhere. She's right here. Rachel was everything to Chloe. Rachel helped Chloe in different ways. Now it was time for Chloe to return the favor.  
  
Chloe reached down, cupping Rachel through her panties. With two fingers, slipping under the fabric - she moaned at how slick Rachel was.  
  
Rachel gasped at the contact, Chloe’s warm fingers prodding.  
  
“Rachel, you're…” Chloe awed. Now she can feel her cheeks heat up, she would say it's the first time to experience something such as this and it increases the ache in her core.  
  
“I wonder who's fault is that.” Rachel laughed breathily. “This is what you did to me, Chloe.”  
  
_And now you have to take care of it._  
  
Rachel was entrusting her to do so. “Cat got your tongue?”  
  
Rachel makes a noise or surprise as Chloe dipped down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Rachel's thigh while drawing Rachel's underwear off them.  
  
Rachel's body was glorious.  
  
“I'm guessing this makes me a natural.” Chloe affirmed. Rachel threw her head back and laughed, her hair fanned out against the pillow and her body flushed - lightly nudging Chloe with her knee.  
  
“You could do better.”  
  
She tries to close her legs, but Chloe unconsciously pried them back open.  
  
“Fuck. Rachel, you're beautiful.” Chloe mused. “So fucking gorgeous.”  
  
Rachel already knew that, she still laughs - however. She manages to be stunning enough to take Chloe’s breath away.  
  
She was so in love with Rachel he couldn't think straight.

“Chloe.” Rachel gasped as Chloe resumes kissing the inside of her thighs.  
  
“Chloe,” She breathed, their fingers laced with one another for Chloe to bring it to her hair.  
  
“ _Chloe_ ,” Rachel’s feet dug into Chloe’s back, hooking Rachel's legs over her shoulders, Rachel's thighs drawn apart to taste her mound.  
  
“I'm gonna take good care of you, Rachel.” Chloe promised, her tone dripping lovingly.  
  
Chloe tenderly drew circles with her tongue around Rachel's clit, Rachel tasted sweet. She was drenched, Chloe lapping up her wetness and soothingly rubbing Rachel's hip to hold her steady.  
  
Chloe groaned as if Rachel was the greatest thing she's ever tasted, and it might be. Earning whimpers and wonders from Rachel, arching and quaking above her.  
  
Rachel tasted all kinds of _good._ All kinds of _sweet._ Tongue delving into her heat and pulling Rachel even closer to her.  
  
Chloe’s eyes were shut in ecstasy, and how Rachel was reacting affected Chloe strongly. She was making Rachel feel good. That alone incredibly satisfied Chloe.  
  
Chloe sucked lightly, tracing over with her tongue and repeating the motion, entering Rachel in and out and kept her pace steady. Leisure.  
  
Rachel's hips were bucking up. She wanted more of Chloe. Chloe inside her made her thrash and long, wavering moans escaped her lips.  
  
“Fuck, _Chloe_ -” Rachel sighed, her voice was feeble and her fingers tugged on Chloe’s hair. They tugged hard, and it drew Chloe to continue. To keep going.  
  
Chloe worked her tongue precisely, she wanted to make Rachel feel everything. To feel the curving against her cunt and the vibrations when Chloe hums, how gratifying to cause Rachel such mind numbing pleasure.  
  
Chloe treated Rachel like a piece of art. Delicate. With utmost care. To attain something so pulchritudinous was a blessing. Building Rachel up to her peak and putting every ounce of her passion into tasting her.  
  
Chloe moves into a rhythm. Her tongue slips into Rachel's slit with ease, and she can pull out to keep her gentle, slow and tender circling around Rachel's clit.  
  
Chloe’s fingers trailed down from Rachel's side, and using one resulted a reaction out of Rachel. Rachel's grip on Chloe’s hair tightening instantly and she groans. Rachel's thighs clamped around Chloe’s ears.  
  
Rachel's thighs were shaking, her hips twitching. Tiny little gasps in between her audacious moans and she tugs on Chloe’s hair urging Chloe _don't stop. It feels so good._  
  
Chloe became dizzied, Rachel was going to be the death of her. Chloe was going to cherish this moment. Savor it. Having Rachel underneath her like this was truly something Chloe can ever wish for. To be grateful that Rachel desired it in return. Chloe wasn't going to disappoint and do the best she could to satisfy Rachel.  
  
After all, Chloe was keeping her oath. Any day, Rachel could slip away without a single word and they could be separated. But not tonight.  
  
Rachel let out a soft cry, and Chloe knows that she's come so close- it's the most beautiful thing Chloe had heard from Rachel and Chloe doesn't stop the leisure flicking of her tongue when Rachel came. She ceased her speed until Rachel rode through her orgasm, followed by quiet whimpering and heavy breathing.  
  
Chloe parted, and she panted. It felt as if she were coming off her high herself, Rachel hauling Chloe with her.  
  
“Did I service you well?” Is all Chloe could ask, “If this is what you meant by company.” She added nervously.  
  
Rachel responded by sitting up to close the distance between them. When she kisses Chloe, Chloe can taste Rachel - and of course, the exhilarating scent of strawberry.  
  
“You did quite a good job. Consider me satisfied, Chloe.”  
  
“Good?” Chloe was offended, “I know I did pretty fucking awesome.”  
  
Rachel kissed Chloe again. Rubbing Chloe’s arms affectionately as they lied down on the mattress, Chloe tensing as Rachel simply snuggled against Chloe’s chest. The both of them catching their breaths.  
  
“You're a natural, Chloe.” Rachel complimented. “How's that to boost your ego?”  
  
“I'm definitely fine with that.” Chloe answered, prideful.  
  
Chloe fished in her jeans to find that she's kept her cigarettes. Wasting no time lighting one when they're settled under the sheets, sated.  
  
“I'm going to miss you out of everything of this place.” Rachel claimed. “If I ever do leave and you don't make a decision.”  
  
Chloe took a drag. Rachel sounded melancholic, and it made her heart ache. That she was indecisive.  
  
“Would you be okay with that?”  
  
“I don't know.” Rachel answered. “But I wouldn't be angry at you.”  
  
Chloe would be angry at herself. That she did have a life and a family who worried for her. Knowing she couldn't recklessly walk out on everything. No matter how much Rachel would've wanted it.  
  
It's unfair Chloe couldn't bring herself to agree to the one thing Rachel truly wanted.  
  
“You should have every reason to be.” Chloe said. Because it's the truth.  
  
“You deserve to live your life however you want whether I'm in it or not.” Rachel reminded. “But for now, I'd like for us to spend time together for as long as we can.”  
  
Chloe loved Rachel too much to think about hurting Rachel. She wanted Rachel happy. She wanted to make Rachel happy for as long as possible.  
  
“Can we, Chloe?” Rachel asked. Chloe wished she was sure about her answer.  
  
“We’ll see, if nothing goes to shit by then.” Chloe settled on with that.  
  
Chloe knows in the morning she'll have to sneak out of the house, wrapping an arm around Rachel's frame. Carding her fingers through Rachel's luscious blonde locks and twirling them between her fingers. They'll be away from each other again.  
  
But somehow, they'll always find their way back to each other. They'll find a way. Chloe will find a way. Chloe wanted to be by Rachel's side the best she could.  
  
Chloe doesn't want to think about the future. Or tomorrow. Just now. This moment and not anything else.  
  
Chloe inhaled the smell of strawberries planting a kiss on top of Rachel's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashingly)** xx


End file.
